New Boss
by kittex-rock
Summary: Naruto a waiter, Sasuke future boss of the Uchiha Corp. When the two meet, Naruto spills coffee on him and so the relationship begins. Better than the summary! Sasunaru


Sasunaru (boyXboy), language, sexual references, violence, lemon in later chapters

I stepped out of the kitchen, balancing a tray of food in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. I plastered a smile on my face as I stumbled into the dinning room of the restaurant before handing the foods out to the right tables. Before I walked to the counter where my friend and boss stood talking.

'No Kakashi, I told you I will not go on a date with you.' Iruka said softly. Iruka was a kind man, although I had a way at pulling his strings like Kakashi had a way of embarrassing him. No matter how many times, Kakashi asked and Iruka declined he kept coming back.

With a sigh the brown haired man turned and left the restaurant just ask Sakura walked up.

'Did he turn you down again, Kakashi?' she asked. Pushing a strand of her pink hair behind her ear as she sent me a smile, her green eyes glowing with it. She set her tray down and lent against the table staring up at our boss.

With a low growl the man turned away. His grey hair seemed to have a mind of its own and the material undershirt he wore cam up and covered the lower half of his face while a type of bandanna covered his left eye. He turned and left the counter with a call over his shoulder.

'Sakura, your on.'

The girl stared at his back with a worried look before looking at me with a shrug of her shoulders.

'I feel bad, he keeps asking, and getting turned down. But this has never happened, he has never been this cut before.' I said softly with a frown 'I should talk to Iruka.'

'Uzumaki, pick up, pick up.' Choji the chef called from the kitchen window. Where a bowl of tomato soup and glass of wine sat. Turning towards the man I crossed the room to the window and picked up the bowl and wine glass with a sign before I turned and made my way to the line of tables in the back of the… my god. I stopped suddenly in middle of walking. The table in the very back corner was taken by four people, three males and one woman. They were all beautiful, dark hair pale. But one stood out above the rest the male who sat in the back corner next to the window. He was my age maybe a year or two older than me, black hair that had a blue tinge that was styled in a duck-butt do and two longer bangs framing his face. The features were sharp and beautiful, like a Greek god or a model.

A small gasp escaped my lips before I started to move again after shaking my head. I moved to the table with my lip between my teeth.

'Um… tomato soup?' I mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. The boy raised his hand and stared into my eyes, his were black. I froze in shock just staring at him like a freak. The boy cleared his throat and glared at he leaning over I placed the warm bowl before him.

'And red wine?' I stuttered. Lowering the glass I placed it before the woman who smiled kindly up at me.

I hit my head against my locker and whimpered to myself. I had just finished serving the family and each time I went back the boy caught my attention and I had just spilt a cup of coffee on the oldest man who started screaming at me. His wife tried to calm him while he raged and the two boys I assumed were his sons just watched in humour.

**FLASHBACK**

_I crossed the restaurant it was currently 10:43pm and the building was slowly emptying. I balanced a tray in one hand that contained three cups of coffee, the three men were discussing something heatedly while the woman seemed to be in her own world. Her fingertip circled the rim of the wine glass and her eyes followed the movements._

_I held the tray in one hand and began placing the coffees before the men, all black, no sugar. Way too bitter for my liking. I did not drink coffee in the first place or tea so it just seemed… wrong._

_I lent down to place the last cup in front of the youngest man when I felt the boys eyes on me, I looked up and a smirk fell on his face when I flushed. My hand shook and the cup fell from my hand and spilled the hot liquid over the table ledge and onto his lap._

'_Ouch, my god you idiot.' the man my age bellowed jumping up. Making me stumble backwards in shock._

'_Oh Kami. I'm so sorry.' I mumbled bowing my head._

'_What is wrong with you, are you so stupid that you can't even do something so simple as to place a cup of coffee down without spilling it.' he yelled, the room fell silent. I had to hold my tongue I could not afford to lose my job, because of an accident._

'_Sasuke, calm down I'm sure it was a mistake.' the woman spoke, for the first time all night. _

'_You moron, this suit cost more than you do!' he shouted slamming his palms on the table. standing up._

'_Sasuke!' the woman scorned in time with her son's voices._

'_Brother.' the older brother hissed.._

_My posture turned form one of submission to one of anger and I spoke back. 'What did you just say, you stuck-up bastard!' I hissed causing all occupants of the table to stare at me in shock. I'm assuming nobody had ever spoken to the man that way before and I was quite proud or myself._

'_Were is you manager?' he hissed his voice shaking with anger. The boy's mother, brother and father all stared at me in confusion._

Now I stood in the staff room, pulling off my work apron and pushing it into my bag and pulling my orange hoodie out pulling it over my black tee. I threw the bag over my shoulder.

I had not lost my job but Kakashi was disappointed saying he was in no mood to deal with my idiotism.

I left the restaurant calling goodbyes over my shoulder, my fellow workers sent their replies as I stepped into the snow. With a small shiver the iciness seeped through my jumper, I wrapped my arms around my chest to block out the cold and gritted my teeth.

Turning around I started to walk down the street. I had to walk down the street to the station, to catch a train and walk another ten minutes. Why had I chosen to get a job so far away form my house. Oh that's right I had friends who worked there.

'Hey, you.' a voice called through the cold.

Turning around I came face to face with the bastard who made me almost lose my job. I gritted my teeth as I stared at him. He wore a black suit, a white undershirt, a red tie and a trench coat over it.

'What do you want, Teme?' I hissed clutching my chest tighter.

He smirked and gripped the door handle of his car pulling it open before he spoke. 'Get in, dope.' he said still smirking.

'Excuse me?'

'Get in. I'll drive you home.'

'I'm okay thanks.'

I turned away from him and began to walk. The sound of a car engine broke through the night and a shone through the snow and brightened my path. The light followed me and he started following me at a walking pace.

'Come on, dope. Get in.' he called.

I ignored him and continued walking, what type of creep was this guy. I spilt coffee on him and now he is trying to drive me home. The car sped up and pulled onto the curve before me. A small squeal escaped my lips and I slammed my hands on the cars bonnet.

'What the hell!' I screamed, he stepped out of the car and walked towards me. I back away from him until I hit the wall. I glared up at him as he moved closer, he must have been six foot three.

'I saw the way you looked at me in there, you want me don't you?' he smirked placing a hand either side of my head and lent down.

It was true, I was gay and I had known for years. I had came out when I was sixteen nearly two years ago.

'You want me, to bend you over and…' before he could finish I slapped him across the face. He backed up and looked at me in shock clutching his face before he smirked.

'You're feisty, I like that.'

Chapter 2:

Fugatu Uchiha - father

mikoto Uchiha - mother


End file.
